Scène coupée: En route pour Ostagar
by Krikr
Summary: Premier OS de la série des "scènes coupées", des évènements que j'imagine avoir eu lieu mais qui ne sont pas décrit dans le jeu. Les événements ayant lieu à Hautecîme ont marqué Aedan et lui ont conféré une immense haine envers le chef des garde des Ombres Très court. T pour insultes.


**NdA: Nouvel OS sur dragon age ! Ce coup ci sur ce que j'ai décider d'écrire une "scène coupée" du jeu.**

_disclaimer: vous pensez que Dragon age est à moi ? *s'écroule de rire*_

* * *

_Papa, Maman, Oriana, Oren, Rory, Nan,..._

_Tous morts._

_Morts._

_Morts._

_Tous._

Aedan fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruyant claquement de main devant ses yeux.  
Surpris, il arrêta sa marche qu'il effectuait en pilote automatique depuis plusieurs heures.

"Vous disiez ?" demanda-t-il  
"Je compatit à votre perte soyez-en assuré," commença Duncan, "mais les hommes d'Howe ont surement établis un périmètre autour du chateau et du village, nous allons devoir faire attention si nous voulons éviter d'être repéré."  
"Comme vous voulez" répondit Aedan d'un ton morne.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent dans le silence, laissant tout le temps à Aedan de se rappeler la dernière image de son père.

_A terre, se vidant de son sang, Eleanor a ses côtés, son arc à la main._

Bine qu'il ait (comme tout un chacun à Hautecîme) appris ses leçons sur la révolte contre les Orlésiens et qu'il sache que sa mère y avait participé, c'avait été une surprise de taille pour Aedan de voir sa mère tuer des hommes avec une précision extrême, leur logeant qui une flèche dans la gorge, qui une dans l'œil.  
Essayant d'arrêter de penser à eux, Aedan fixa son guide.

Duncan.  
Aedan sentit la colère monter en lui.

_"Duncan, protégez-le s'il vous plaît."  
__"J'accepte Tyern, à une condition. Ce qui se passe ici est horrible mais Ferelden a besoin de Gardes des Ombes et je ne pas partir sans recrue."  
"Oui. Je comprends."_

Aedan secoua la tête, essayant encore une fois d'arrêter de penser à ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.  
Sa colère contre le Garde n'en fut que plus grande.

"Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit." finit par dire celui-ci au bout de trois heures de marches supplémentaires. "Demain nous essayerons de nous procurer des chevaux sans quoi notre trajet durerait trois mois."  
Le dernier des Couslands ne répondit rien.  
"Ecoutez, je sais parfaitement que vous venez de perdre beaucoup, mais il faut vous ressaisir. Ferelden a besoin de vous, vous devez faire votre devoir."

_devoir. _

_Un Cousland fait toujours son devoir._

_"Pup. Tu dois faire ton devoir et mettre Fergus au courant. Tu dois aider Ferelden."_

C'en fut trop pour Aedan qui dégaina ses armes et chargea Duncan.  
"Je vais vous buter enfoiré !"hurla-t-il  
Duncan esquiva son coup d'épée en se décalant sur le côté sans aucune peine et Aedan perdit l'équilibre.  
Il donna un coup de dague à Duncan grâce à sa main gauche.  
Coup que le Garde esquiva encore une fois facilement.  
Aedan sentit une main se refermer sur son bras gauche et, avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, se retrouva projeté au sol.  
Il se releva rapidement et fonça de nouveau sur Duncan, abattant son épée sur sa dague qu'il avait lui aussi dégainé.  
Mais, de nouveau, le Garde ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et lui mit un coup de tête dans le nez suivis d'un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe.  
Lâchant ses armes, Aedan s'écroula à genoux et, dans les brumes de la douleur, vit Duncan récupérer son épée et pivoter afin de lui en mettre un coup.

_Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mour..._

* * *

Son intense mal de crâne révéla à Aedan qu'il était toujours vivant.  
Le bruit de sabot qu'il entendait confirmait qu'il pouvait toujours entendre.  
Il lui suffit de les ouvrir et d'être aveuglé par le flot de lumière pour se rendre compte que ses yeux fonctionnaient toujours.  
Luttant contre son crâne récalcitrant, il leva la tête.

Il était allongé en travers de la croup d'un cheval que Duncan chevauchait au trot.

_D'accord. Il me veut vivant. Par contre c'est plus la peine que j'essaye de le tuer._

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il fit une nouvelle tentative.

Duncan et lui avait établi un camp sur le bas-côté de la Voie Impériale et Aedan avait passé les deux dernières heures a faire semblant de dormir.

Ils était suffisamment loin de Hautecîme pour que Duncan ait décidé qu'il n'était plus nécessaire d'organiser des tours de garde.  
N'entendant plus que le craquement du feu devenu très faible, Aedan se leva silencieusement, prit sa dague et s'approcha du sac de couchage de son "sauveur" (bien qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu échapper aux hommes de Rendon Howe tout seul).

Il donna un coup de poignard mais sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet à mi-chemin de sa cible.  
"Cela suffit. Si vous vous obstinez, je vous attacherai et vous ferait voyagez allongé sur la croupe du cheval jusqu'à Ostagar, c'est compris ?"

Aedan acquiesça lentement et sentit l'étau autour de son poignet se desserrer.

Il dut donner ses armes à Duncan et resta pendant les trois semaines que dura encore le voyage d'une humeur sombre, ne répondant aux questions de son futur supérieur que par des "oui" ou des "non".

Sa vie de garde des Ombres commençait décidément très bien.

* * *

**NdA: Fin ! Alors si la fin semble bâclée c'est normal, je voulais finir cet OS avant lundi.**

**Comme d'habitude, signalez-moi toutes fautes, personnages hors de caractère, requêtes, critiques ou compliments.**

**Bonne soirée.**


End file.
